DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Ninth International Meeting of the EBV Association will be held in New Haven, Connecticut on June 22-27, 2000. The theme of the meeting will be Tumor Associated Herpes viruses, and will in particular focus on EBV and Human Herpesvirus 8 (HHV8), but also include gamma herpesvirus infection in animal model systems such as H.saimiri and primate EBV's. The biennial EBV symposia provides the only regular forum for EBV research. The meeting encompasses both clinical studies and basic research and provides a unique opportunity to expand our understanding of the molecular basis of EBV and cancer. The proposed sessions will focus on EBV and HHV8 associated diseases, virus- cell interactions, immunology, molecular epidemiology, latency, the lytic cycle and vaccine development. The major goals of the meeting are to: 1. Provide an interdisciplinary forum to consider the association of EBV and HHV8 with specific malignancies. The epidemiologic and clinical characteris- tics of some of the newly described pathologies associated with EBV and HHV8 and the virologic features will be considered. 2. Provide a forum to present the biology, pathology, and molecular virology of important related animal viruses including Herpes saimiri and rhesus EBV. 3. Examine the genetic and virologic characteristics of EBV infected lymphoma. 4. Examine the pathogenetic and molecular virologic characteristics of EBV epithelial infection, together with the epidemiology and genetics of nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC), gastric carcinoma, and breast cancer. 5. Present studies on the molecular properties of viral functions expressed in latent transforming infections with EBV, HHV8, HVS, and animal gammaherpesvirus. 6. Analyze the biochemical properties of viral replicative genes, their effects on cellular functions, and the role of viral replication in pathogenesis. 7. Analyze the contribution of strain variation to persistence and immune recognition and present studies on immuno- and molecular therapies. 8. Recognize and encourage new young investigators and new developments in the field and identify areas for future investigation. 9. Stimulate communication and interactions internationally among clinical and basic scientists to facilitate exchange of materials and rapid movement of new basic information to clinical settings.